Charles Wilson
"You vigilantes don't understand that you hide behind some false mantra of some sacred oath to defend the innocent from harm, but in reality you do so much worse that even I could ever do. every inmate that comes out of Arkham Asylum you can't catch. every single murder in this fucking city and you can't stop it. You offer some message of hope to people and yet where are you when some child gets murdered by a parent, where are you when the next massacre happens?" - Deathstroke to Huntress and The Birds of Prey during a hostage crisis. Charles Kane Wilson (Born June 4th, 2025) is an Australian-American mercenary and assassin. Commonly believed to be The World's Greatest Assassin, Charles Wilson is wanted in numerous high profile political assassinations, such as the murder of political opponents and revolutionaries in Corto Maltese among many others. Wilson is currently sought after in North America for the murder of Garrett Walker, a former President of The United States and is considered to be one of the primary suspects in the Wayne Tower Massacre. 'Childhood ' Charles Wilson was born in Gotham City, New Jersey as the only child of a one night stand between Slade Wilson, who at the time of his son's birth was the world's greatest assassin known as Deathstroke and a young woman who would die in childbirth, which had meant that the young Charles would have never met his mother and as such, there would be a void in his life that would never be mended. It was a childhood that could best be described as one full of struggle and change. His father had put it on himself to train the young Charles, to ensure that in a world full of violence and pain, death and destruction; that he'd be able to at least save himself. Charles had taken to the lessons he had been given, enjoying them and approaching them with a relentless fervor 'Becoming The Terminator ' Slade Wilson had imparted knowledge upon the boy as he grew older and matured into adolescence. As Charles matured into adolescence, it was obvious to tell that he was growing more and more impulsive and arrogant, believing firmly within his own skills and Slade was quick to shoot the boy down and let him know that arrogance would eventually get him killed and as such, Slade began to train the boy even harder, making sure the boy knew what arrogance would cost him. The lessons had clearly worked and so Charles had become a young man of discipline and skill. 'The World's Deadliest Assassin ' Charles Wilson had become Deathstroke shortly after his twentieth birthday and entered the field of contract assassinations, where he had earned the reputation of a cold blooded and effective killer who would do whatever it took to make sure that he completed his job. However, the assassination that would enter him in the annals of history was in fact, the assassination of the President of The United States of America. He had been hired by the Vice President of The United States of America, Joseph Waller Junior to take out the president, which he had done so without question and after that, he had committed various political assassinations in other countries as well, a country that he operated in was Corto Maltese. At one point in time, he had tutored Teddy Dresden, the vigilante known as Arsenal, however it can be assumed that they had a falling out, presumably on their different outlooks in life and as such, he doesn't often go to Star City. 'Dark Knights ' Deathstroke's latest mission was to go to Gotham City, a city he had been in numerous times and had fought the vigilante known as Batman at least once, to be apart of a League of Shadows sanctioned mission aimed at taking down The Batman. He engaged Huntress in a brutal fight in The East End and brutally crippled her. From there he had been assigned to help assassinate three targets in the city. Clark Wayne, Jack Bullock and Jack Clarke, three of the cities most prominent individuals, due to a prior engagement he was forced to attend to some business elsewhere. Owls and Shadows Sins of The Father Due to his ties to the League of Shadows, Charles was summoned to a high end apartment where he was greeted by Thomas Wayne II, better known as one of the many Talons of The Court of Owls, the only group big enough to pose a threat to the League of Shadows. In exchange for Deathstroke leaving Gotham, he would be sparing one of his illegitimate children from death. Charles took the offer and was presented with Nathan Kamisoff, a product of a one night stand with a random woman The Court had already killed to get to the boy, forcing Charles to take in the child despite being somewhat distant with the boy because he had never had to deal with the idea of parenthood until now. A Cold Day in Bludhaven Leaving Nathan in his Gotham apartment, Charles ventured out to Bludhaven for a job acting as Isaac Fries' security against the Birds of Prey, resulting in him catching the trio offguard; first severely injuring Batwoman then taking out Bluebird before focusing solely on Huntress, initially underestimating the still injured vigilante until she managed to deliver a blow to his head that destroyed his right eye. Fall of The Roman Empire Bitter and angry against Huntress for what had happened in Bludhaven, Charles met with Isaac Fries to determine the next plan of action, with Freeze deciding to go back to Gotham to form an alliance of villains against The League of Shadows and The Court of Owls. Deathstroke had come up with a different plan, to form a team to counteract The Justice League. Listing potential options such as Rush, a speedster in Central City and a member of the House of Zod, Deathstroke named his team The Injustice League. Going back to Gotham City, which was a violation of his own deal with Talon, he had found that Vito Falcone was leaking information to the GCPD in exchange for his whereabouts when it came to the Wayne Tower Massacre, as he was one of the primary suspects in the incident. Angry and feeling the need for vengeance, Deathstroke had taken a contract from the head of the Maroni Crime Family in order to kill Vito Falcone. As luck would have it, The Birds of Prey, which consisted of Huntress, Bluebird and Batgirl, were conducting a raid on Vito Falcone's penthouse and as they were going to get him. Deathstroke killed him with one shot of his rifle, going off into the night, satisfied with the fact that Huntress couldn't get the vengeance she so desired and because he got vengeance for himself. Category:Villain Category:Male Category:Secret Six Category:Batman Rogue